Just dinner, the sequel
by havin-habit
Summary: This is part 2 of Just dinner. Hinamori and Hitsugaya have a spat, and it's up to Kira and Matsumoto to put the couple back together. Rated T for lanquage, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Part two!!!!! i don't own bleach, the charecters, or anything like that. enjoy!

* * *

It had been several weeks since their evening together on the hill. Ever since then they had been discrete. Matsumoto and Kira were bad enough, but anyone else would be hell. They stole away every night that their busy schedules permitted. Of course it would be so much easier if they just went out to lunch everyday. It's no like they did anything anyway. They hadn't managed a kiss since that night on the hill, partially because they didn't know if Matsumoto and her drunken entourage were watching, and partially because they were nervous and inexperienced teenagers. Despite the obvious lack of intimacy they were incredibly happy. They had spent centuries together but never like this. The heavy weight of the things left unsaid had been lifted. The air between them was much lighter now, and they believed that nothing would weigh down that air again. Oh how naive they had become.

As he approached the door, his fingertips on the handle, he felt more like he was getting ready to pull the trigger on a gun than turn a doorknob. He detested having to return to his office after leaving Matsumoto in there alone. It was like some sick sort of game show. Guess what's waiting behind door number one! If it was a good day, just Matsumoto sleeping with a hangover. If it was a bad day, it could be anything. Piles of drunks stripped down to their unders, Matsumoto and her drinking buddies talking about him (He knew they were talking about him because when he walked in everything got quiet and he could see their faces turn red from trying not to laugh.), and worst of all, Matsumoto doing things he wished she would do in her own quarters, especially when she tried to explain what she was doing. He took in a deep breath, getting ready to shout at her as he gripped the doorknob.

"I wonder what could be behind the door today" he thought. He pushed open the door and was stopped in his tracks. Matsumoto was at her desk doing her paper work.

"Damn," he said as he plopped on the couch, "I finally hook up with Momo and the world has to end."

"What are you babbling about Taichou?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well," he replied hiding his smile, "if you're actually doing your paperwork the apocalypse must be near." She shot him a dirty look then smiled.

"You're in a much better mood Taichou. Could it be because you were having "fun" with a certain someone?" Now it was his turn to give a dirty look.

"Back to the matter at hand," he said as he walked over to his desk, "Why are you actually working?"

"Because someone took away my night off, so I actually have to finish my work to go anywhere tonight." He could tell she was not happy.

"Well it's your fault for spying."

"Noooo," she said growing angry. "It's Kira's fault for not having a backbone." He didn't feel like contradicting her right now. She had almost snapped her pen in half with her crushing grip, and besides, she was actually right. After a while of watching Hinamori and him "chatting" on the hill her and Kira had gotten so drunk they couldn't hide their reiatsu. After sensing it the couple ended their date and quickly left. The next day Hitsugaya assembled the dastardly duo in his office. Before he could even say anything Kira was on his knees begging for forgiveness as best he could with Matsumoto strangling him. He came out of his nostalgia when the end of Matsumoto's pen smacked him in the head.

"Shit!" he thought. I better give her the night off before she snaps off my head too.

"Fine," he sighed. "Go get drunk." She looked stunned for a few moments then ran up to hug him.

"Thank you Taichou!" she squealed.

"Yeah whatever." he replied trying to pry Matsumoto off of himself. Damn she's strong he thought. "Just don't tell anyone about me and Momo." he said suffocating under Matsumoto's cleavage. "Or you'll never have another night off again."

"Hai!" she shouted as she sprinted for the door.

"And tell Kira if he says anything I'll freeze him and give him to Kurotsuchi!" He sat down and sank into his chair.

"Hopefully Momo's having a better day than me."

* * *

That's the first chapter of Part 2! Sooooo, was it good? lol, just kiddin. anyways, i did finnaly develop a plot so i dont need your help anymore. thanks for nothing! hehehe i kid, i kid. thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter, i know, i know, FINALLY! I'm sorry for any typos and all that stuffs but anyways, i finnaly have a plot! congratulate me! hahaha just kidding. here you go, hope you like it, and all that good stuff.

* * *

Hinamori jolted up off the couch. She ran for the clock and looked at the time.

"Oh," she sighed, relived "only ten minutes." She reflected on her 10 minute cat nap ready to collapse at any moment. Unohana Taichou said her improvement was tremendous and she was ready to go back to work, so now she was stuck doing her paper work, and he ex-captain's paper work as well.

"Now I know why Rangiku-san hates paper work." She yawned, stretched and reluctantly left the couch. Of course Hitsugaya-kun had offered to do her paperwork, but he had been stuck with it since Aizen faked his death and she had been detained. She felt it was time to take care of her responsibilities. A small knock at the door caught her attention. She opened it to find one of her subordinates with, guess what, more paper work. She could've cried right there.

"Just set it on the desk with the rest of the paper work." she croaked. Maybe if she burned two or three of the stacks, no one would notice.

"No," she mumbled, "they probably have extra copies.

"One more thing Hinamori Fukutaichou," the subordinate whispered shyly, Hinamori looked really pissed. "You have a visitor." As the subordinate left and told the visitor they could come in, her fact lit up. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. When the door opened she got ready to give him a great big hug, only to be met by Matsumoto's cleavage. Her face frowned and she walked back to the couch.

"Sorry Rangiku-san." She did her best but failed to hide her obvious disappointment.

"Hoping for someone shorter?" Matsumoto said grinning. Hinamori opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to say something but just brought down her head to her hands. She was _way_ too stressed out for this right now. Matsumoto sat down next to her on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." she thought. She wrapped her arm around Hinamori and took a deep breath.

"Tiachou's probably done with his paper work, so if you want, I'll do yours and you can go see him." Hinamori jumped up,

"No! I could never let you do that Rangiku-san!"

"GO!" Matsumoto said shoving her towards the door. "And have fun!"

"Th…Thank you Rangiku-san!" Hinamori stuttered as she got up from the floor. "Rangiku –san is really strong!" she thought to herself as she left. Matsumoto collapsed on the desk.

"There's _no _way I'm going to be able to do all this damn paper work. I know! I'll get that bastard Kira! He owes me big time. I hope he's not in the hospital still. I didn't beat him _that_ hard." Matsumoto ran out of the room and made a beeline for the third division. As Hinamori clasped her delicate hands around the door knob to Hitsugaya's office she hesitated to open the heavy doors. Almost every time she showed up here unannounced, as soon as she opened the door he would scream, Matsumoto, really angrily. Once he realized it was Hinamori, his face would flush and would get really quiet. She had to admit, she loved to embarrass him like that. He looked so cute when he was frustrated and even cuter when he was embarrassed, but she felt guilty about it afterwards. She took a deep breath and pushed on the door. She looked around, but no one was inside. The room was quiet, and the desk was startlingly empty.

"How does he get all of that paperwork done?" she exclaimed. Normally she would've never dared to venture into Hitsugaya's quarters, but finding out the secret to paper work was just too great a temptation. She knocked on the door, nothing. She knocked again, louder, but no answer came. Finally after sick of waiting, she pushed on the door, and was excited to see it open. This was the first time she had been here. She quietly stepped in and looked at the dark room. She wouldn't have been able to navigate the furniture if not for the moonlight, and the fact that there was an odd lack of furniture. The room was surprisingly bare and simple. It looked more like a hotel room than a captain's quarter. She looked around and was ready to turn back when she heard a faint rustling of sheets coming from a nearby door. She felt her curiosity surge as she ventured through the open door. She stopped immediately and would've run away, if not for the fear of waking him up. He was sleeping, which was a shock for her. Well of course he slept, but the only thing she had ever seen him do was work. She walked further into the room and smiled. He was completely buried in sheets, snoring ever so slightly. His foot twitched, and she decided it was time to leave. She backed up, missing the door entirely and hitting a wall. The self above her fell, and he woke up. He scanned the room alarmed, and his eyes fell upon her petite figure, gently rubbing her head where the self had hit. He shot out of the bed and ran to her.

"Are you ok?" he exclaimed, cupping his hands around her face. She looked up at him and started to stutter.

"I'm….I'm _soooooo _sorry! I…I just wanted to see you, I've been so stressed and then I got more paper work, and…" he put a single finger on her lips.

"Stop talking," he said smiling. "I'm not mad." He drew closer to her face and spoke softly. "You're always welcome here." She could feel the warmth of his breath caresses her face and she boldly drew closer to where their lips were just barley touching. His hands dropped and picked up hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's get a midnight snack. What do you say?" he asked grinning slyly.

"Sure," she said returning his grin, "I'd like that."

* * *

In the next chapter everything goes wrong! ohhhhhhh scary! lol. i have it writen and what not, i just have to type it. With any luck it will be up tomorow before 7:00, but i cant promise anything. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Allright! third chapter, woooo hoooo! sorry im a little late with this one. any ways, enjoy!

* * *

She sat on the couch looking around. She had never actually been here before. He had gone to change out of his pajamas and into his more formal robes. Appearances had to be kept after all. He walked out of the bedroom,

"Ready Momo?"

"Yes!" she said jumping off the couch. He put out his arm and she took it excitedly.

"Everyday with him is more exciting that the last." she thought. "I hope this never has to end."

"Here," he said, "you can wait in the office while I order the food." She opened the door to the office and waved at him. She blushed a little then walked into the office. That was her first mistake.

She opened the door to find a very drunken Kira and a semi drunk Matsumoto.

"HI!" Matsumoto screamed. "I finished your paper work!"

"Tha…thank you Rangiku-san."

"No problem!" Matsumoto started to say as she took another swing.

"You know Kira and I were just talking about you. We were saying you and Taichou SUCK at kissing."

"WHAT!" Hinamori coughed. She was not expecting that.

"Come here," Kira hiccupped, "I'll show you how it's done." He grabbed Hinamori and kissed her hard.

* * *

She couldn't do anything. She just stood there. She couldn't push him off, or kiss him back, she was just shocked. She was _definitely _not expecting that.

He backed off and gave her a look. "You really can't kiss. What do you think Hitsugaya?"

"NO!" she thought as she turned around, "no, please no!"

* * *

He stood there and looked heartbroken. She looked at him, her eyes screaming for acceptance. Begging him to reach out to her, to forgive her, but he didn't respond, he couldn't. What was he supposed to do? He never wanted to see that. He had to do something. Anything! Just something. He grabbed Matsumoto and kissed her passionately. Matsumoto being drunk just gave in a kissed back. He pushed her away and looked at Hinamori, scared, then left. She couldn't breath. What just happened?

"WOW!" Matsumoto exclaimed finishing off her twelfth bottle of sake. "That Taichou is a really good kisser." Hinamori fell to the floor, and then cried, while just a little ways down the hall he was crying too.

* * *

The light shined through the window and lit up her puffy red cheeks. She was sprawled on the couch, broken. Kira and Matsumoto had passed out shortly after Hitsugaya left. She heard a groan and looked on the floor beside her. Matsumoto was peeking through her hair and the sunlight. "Whoa! What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Hinamori screamed.

"It's a little fuzzy but…"

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Hinamori was about to explode. "You ruined everything! You and Kira ruined everything!"

"I swear I didn't eat the cheese!" Kira said, popping up at the sound of his name. "Whoa! When did _you_ get here Hinamori?" Her eyes filled with tears again, and she ran out.

"Oh shit," Matsumoto said. "Kira, what did we do?"

* * *

Far away on a hill somewhere he was sitting, watching the sunrise. He didn't care that she had hurt him, he had hurt her, and the thought of that was killing him. What he didn't realize was that she didn't care that he had hurt her; she was upset that she had hurt him. So here they were, two heartbroken souls longing for each other, and their only hope was a pair of drunks that were just now remembering what they had done last night.

"He's really gonna kill me this time, isn't he?" Kira whined nervously.

"Damn!" Matsumoto said. "Now I'm gonna have to quit drinking and go to AA meetings cause he's never gonna let me out of here again." The door cracked open and the two immediately dropped to the floor in apology. Hitsugaya walked in, looked at the two on the floor, then slumped in his chair and began working on his paper work.

"Hitsugaya Taichou I…"

"Get out Kira." was all that Hitsugaya said. Kira felt this was a good idea since he could sense the temperature dropping drastically in the room. He scrambled out, nearly tripping on the rug, and as soon as he was out the door he ran for his life. Matsumoto sat there chewing her index finger nervously.

"Please let me leave, please let me leave, please let me leave," she kept praying over and over in her mind.

"Leave Matsumoto." he said coldly, as the furniture began to frost. Matsumoto didn't waste any time as she used her flash step to make an abrupt exit. If her Taichou wasn't screaming at her then he must be really mad.

"Where is that bastard Kira?" She went a few yards further and spotted him. He was still running his ass off as he sped through the corridors between the buildings. Matsumoto kicked up the shunpo and appeared in front of him. Kira, still thinking Hitsugaya was gonna kill him, screamed and practically fainted until he realized it was Matsumoto.

"You…scared…me!" he said between deep breaths.

"You're such a baby." Matsumoto said. "Kira we have to do something."

"What do you mean _we_?" he replied getting ready to run.

"Well it's your fault for kissing Hinamori!" Matsumoto said.

"Well you're the one who got me drunk!" he retorted.

"So we're both at fault," Matsumoto sighed, "hence, _we_."

"Fine," Kira submitted, "but you have to save me from Kurotsuchi!"

"Deal!" Matsumoto said shaking his hand. "Now what I'm about to do is going to get us in a _lot _of trouble, but it'll work." she said as Kira began to sweat. She explained everything while struggling to keep Kira from bolting off. When she was done Kira looked surprised.

"That's a really good idea Matsumoto!"

"Of course it is," Matsumoto beamed, "was there ever any doubt?"

"_Well_…" Kira said, "At first I thought…"

"Oh just shut up!" Matsumoto snarled, grabbing his arm, "We've got work to do."

* * *

Muwahahahaha! cliff hanger! so what did you think? is it any good? i hope it is, i dont know, i kinda dont like it. but oh weeeeell. i'll post the next chapter ASAP! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! heres the 4th chapter! i tried to add a little humor in this one, i know i can be a bit to serious when i write. im glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and i hope you like this one too!

* * *

She sat in her office, completely distraught. She had tried doing her paperwork, but her tears would fall and smear the ink, causing a need to redo the paper. After redoing the equivalent of two stacks she gave up. She tried to eat something, she hadn't eaten since the midnight snack incident, but the man from the division kitchen brought her sliced watermelon. As soon as she saw the plate she started to cry. She threw the plate and the poor man as he ran out the door. Of course after she was done crying she immediately went to go apologize. Now she was lying on the couch, staring at the oddly shaped stain on the ceiling. After thirty minutes she determined that the stain was indeed shaped like a rabid squirrel beating a donkey. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she scanned the ceiling for her next stain. A loud knock rattled the door. She sat up and looked at the door. The caller knocked again, even louder, screaming a muffled cry of Hinamori. Reluctantly she left the oh-so inviting couch to answer the door. She threw the door open.

"What?" she said, a little harsher than intended. An incredibly flustered Kira appeared.

"Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya Taichou! He says he's gonna kill himself! Look, he's right down the hall!"

"Kira, what are you talking about?" She said suspiciously as she walked out into the hall. Suddenly she felt a movement behind her. "Kira, what's…?" Kira was standing there holding her zanpakutou.

"Give me back Tobiume!" she said coldly.

"No," replied Kira calmly. Hinamori raised her palms and brought them together.

"Then I'll use kidou to reclaim Tobiume by force!" She said concentrating her reiatsu. Before she could call out her attack a rope appeared around her wrist and feet. She tried to protest but she was swiftly on the ground bound and gagged.

"Mmmmmmm! Mumph! Arghhhhh!" She struggled violently trying to break free.

"Stop wriggling!" Matsumoto scolded. "It's not going to help. Oh, and in case you were wondering, we're taking you to tenth division headquarters."

"Mmm?" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Why, you ask?" Matsumoto said proudly raising her chin, "Because silly! You and Hitsugaya need couples therapy and me and Kira are just the people to give it to you!" Hinamori gave Matsumoto the most sarcastic look she had ever seen. "What?" Matsumoto exclaimed, pride fading. "Well it's our fault you guys are even fighting so we're going to fix it." Hinamori just rolled her eyes; this was getting old, fast. "Oh just go to sleep!" Matsumoto said, using kidou to knock out Hinamori.

"Great!" Kira said. "One down one to go!"

* * *

He sat in his chair, moving on to the next useless notification. He signed his name, the picked up the one beneath it. Paper work was tiresome, but it kept his mind off of other things, namely Hinamori. He sighed telling himself not to go there, but he couldn't help it. She had always meant the world to him, and now that world was falling apart. He picked up another paper. This particular one caught his eye.

"_Are your subordinates flabby or in poor physical shape? Sign them up for weekly jogs with me, Zaraki Kenpachi, and my navigator Kusajika Yachiru."_

As he began to register some of the slower members in his division a wonderfully evil idea came to mind. On the seventh blank he deviously scrawled the name Matsumoto Rangiku.

"This will make a nice addition to her punishment." he thought. "Knowing Zaraki they'll be going a little faster than a jog, and knowing Yachiru, they'll be running for weeks before the find their way back." He finished singing up some of his division members and put the note in his urgent pile. He picked up yet another paper. This one was even more tempting.

"_Women's aerobics with Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu. Exercise in a friendly environment with the best music in Soul Society! Try to ignore the cameras and occasional electric shock. See you there!" _

This one was too good to be true. He signed up Matsumoto and put that one at the top of the urgent pile.

"Better yet," he thought, "I should get these immediately." He called for one of his subordinates. "Get these to their perspective recipients as soon as possible." he said handing him the paper.

"Hai Taichou!" the subordinate called as he rushed off. Hitsugaya slumped in his chair and sighed. "I think I've done enough damage for one day." He said. Just as he was beginning to relax Matsumoto burst through the doors. "Speak of the devil," he said already tensing up.

"There's no time for your incoherent babble Taichou!" Hitsugaya opened his mouth, ready to yell at her when Matsumoto cut him off.

"It's Hinamori! She…she….she's been kidnapped!"

"By who?" said Hitsugaya, Matsumoto had definitely go his attention.

"Um…um…well…that doesn't matter! What's important is that you need to go to your room…right now!"

"Matsumoto what the hell are you…"

"Now Kira!" Matsumoto screamed.

"Wha…" With a sudden flash Matsumoto had bound him and Kira had stolen Hyorinmaru.

"We did it Kira!" Matsumoto said giving Kira a high five.

"Yeah!" he said.

"When I get out of this the two of you are dead!"

"_If _you get out." Matsumoto replied coyly. Matsumoto got ready to use her kidou.

"If you use kidou on me you'll be in this office doing paper work for the rest of your very short life!" Hitsugaya said becoming annoyed.

"Well…wait," Matsumoto said. "Why is my life going to be very short?"

"Because I'm going to kill you!" Hitsugaya said, struggling with his ropes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Taichou. You'll thank me when this is all over. Grab him Kira!"

"Umm…how Matsumoto?" Kira asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Just pick him up!" Matsumoto said. After a quick trip down the hall they stopped at the door.

"You know you're a lot heavier than you look Hitsugaya Taichou." Kira said as Matsumoto cut the ropes and opened the door.

"Well Kira you're…" before he could finish the statement Kira had dumped him on the floor of his room. Matsumoto slammed the door and yelled though the thick wood.

"Now stay in there and be a good little Taichou! And don't even try to escape, we've got a barrier surrounding the room." Histugaya struggled up off the carpet.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice said meekly. Hitsugaya turned to the couch where she sat. "Kira threw you pretty hard."

"Yeah, he did, didn't he. We're stuck in here aren't we." He asked the pain of hitting the hard floor evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah," she replied sighing, "We're stuck here."

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? the next chapter should be out soon so dont worry! we'll find out what happens to our heros in the next two days. lol. thanx for the super awsome reveiws! i love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, sorry it took so long, I was having some typing issues. sorry for any typos, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"So why exactly did they lock us in my room?" he asked, for lack of anything to say.

"Because Rangiku-san and Kira-kun think we need couples therapy." Hinamori said.

"Well that's stupid." He replied, "We're not a couple anymore." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She swore she could feel her heart crack at that very moment. "After all, you've made it quite clear you don't want to be a couple." he said with more pain evident in his voice. Only this was not the pain of being thrown to the floor.

"Why would you say that?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Well Kira's better for you anyway." He said, becoming even more distant. She got up from the couch and stared out the window as the moon bathed the room with light.

"Well Matsumoto is better for you." She said with a touch of anger. He realized he wasn't helping. He opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. He looked at her as she tried so hard to hide her tears and cursed himself for hurting her even more.

* * *

"Shit!" Matsumoto said with her ear to the roof. "Taichou is a loser. It's obvious what he should say."

"What?" asked Kira.

"Well he should apologize for being a rude pig. Duh."

"Well Hinamori should apologize for kissing me."

"You kissed Hinamori!" Matsumoto said glaring at him. "Geez, all men are clueless."

* * *

"Look!" Yachiru shouted over Kenpachi's shoulder. "It's big-booby and Blondie-boy!"

"What are they doing on the roof?" he asked, squinting to see the two figures in the distance.

"They're keeping someone prisoner!" She shouted gleefully.

"Why do you say that?" he asked turning to the energetic pink fluff on his back.

"Because there's a barrier!" she chirped.

"How do you know these things?" he asked. "Either way, they've got someone in there, and with a barrier in place it's probably someone strong." He said, that devilish smile creeping onto the corners of his lips. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

"This way!" she said with a quick jump. He turned to the direction of her pointed finger and ran off leaving a tremendous cloud of dust in his wake.

* * *

It had been ten long minutes since anyone had said anything in the room beneath them.

"Your idea isn't working Matsumoto!" Kira whined. "I knew your idea sucked from the beginning." Matsumoto socked him in the face with a loud Thock! "Sawee Mathumoto." Kira said holding his bloody nose.

"Just shut up and watch. Something is bound to happen." Matsumoto said. "At least I hope something does."

* * *

He looked at her and sighed. "I'm such a retard." he thought. "I can't believe I said that." He gathered his courage and with a loud gulp began to speak.

"Hinamori, I…"

"You know I don't have feelings for Kira-kun." She said. "I've never had feelings for him."

"And you know Matsumoto is too drunk and annoying for me." He said. (Upon hearing this Matsumoto almost risked the success of her plan by preparing to punch through the roof, but Kira managed to stop her.) Hinamori turned to look at him and smiled.

"We were both being really stupid, weren't we?" She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," he said smiling too, "we were." "So how did they get you here?" he asked as she walked back to the couch.

"Kira told me you were going to commit suicide in the hallway outside my office, and when I ran out there Kira stole my zanpakutou and Matsumoto bound and gagged me. How'd they get you?"

"Matsumoto said you'd been kidnapped, and when I started asking questions they ambushed me." He turned to her concerned. "How long have you been in here?"

"A couple hours past noon, is when they threw me in here, so about six hours."

"What!?" he asked, shocked.

"Well because of the kidou I was asleep till a couple minutes before you got here, but it doesn't help the fact that your room is really boring." She replied teasingly. "They were the most boring two minutes of my life."

"I'm never here, so why would I care?" he retaliated. "I'm either in my office or spending time with you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She replied frowning.

"No!" he said hastily. "I enjoy it. In fact spending time with you is the only thing I look forward to in a day." She was taken back by the honesty of his answer, but she was glad.

"That's a very good answer," she said smiling, "but that won't make up for your hideous throw rug." He smiled at her, and they both started laughing.

* * *

"I know you know Kurotsuchi!"

"What are you rambling on about Zaraki?"

"Who are they keeping in the tenth division?" The long argument was beginning to weigh down on the two stubborn captains.

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Oh don't give me that! You know everything about every prisoner that comes through here. You always want to experiment on them."

"Well I haven't heard anything about detaining anyone, so go waste someone else's time!" Zaraki snarled at him and left.

"If he doesn't know then no one does." he said, discouraged, to Yachiru.

"Then why don't we just go in there and find out?" She replied in her usual cheery cheep.

"You're right. Let's go bust him out."

"Then Ken-Chan can fight him!" she said beaming.

"Yeah," he replied, that devilish smile retuning, "he better be strong too, or else it won't be worth all the trouble."

"Let's go Kenny!" Yachiru squealed as they zoomed off towards the tenth division.

* * *

"Hear that?" Matsumoto said as-a-matter-of-factly, "they're laughing. My plan is a success!"

"No," Kira said pessimistically, "they're still not officially a couple again."

"Way to ruin the moment Kira." Matsumoto said, vexed. "Hey do you hear that?"

"You made your point Matsumoto, they're laughing."

"Not that, idiot! _That!_" she said straining to hear a low rumble.

"Now that you mention it…" he said straining as well. "It's probably nothing."

"Sure," Matsumoto replied nervously, "nothing."

* * *

After the two had finished laughing the air in the room was a bit more serious.

"You know Momo," he said looking at the hideous throw rug beneath their feet, "I really am sorry for kissing Matsumoto. I only did because I was upset about you kissing Kira."

"I know," Hinamori replied quietly. "I wasn't kissing Kira. He kissed me, but I couldn't kiss back. I'm sorry you had to see that, and that it made you so upset."

"So I guess that makes us even," he said hoping she would agree.

"Yeah," she replied smiling brightly, "I guess so." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she held his neck as they drew closer. Just as their lips touched, violent screams erupted from the roof above.

"Don't even _think _about it!" Matsumoto yelled. Kira just continued his high pitched yelps. The both of them knew there was no way to stop _him. _They braced themselves as he rammed into the wall. **_CRASH!_** The wall crumbled and the glass shattered as he drew his sword.

"Get ready!" Zaraki yelled.

"Yea! Go Kenny!" Yachiru cheered in her cutesy voice. As the dust cleared they saw the wide eyes of the couple on the couch, still locked in each others embrace.

"Oh….I….I…"

"You just ruined couples therapy!" Matsumoto yelled. "Oh great, now they can escape. Quick Kira! Before they…"

"Too late Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said smirking as he and Hinamori drew their new found zanpakutous.

"Don't kill her yet," Zaraki said, "she has to jog with us on Tuesday."

"We can't make any promises." Hinamori said smirking as well.

"We'll give you to the count of three," Hitsugaya said, "One…Two…Three!" The group took off running as Kira screamed bloody murder.

"Now what?" Yachiru asked optimistically turning to Zaraki.

"Who knows," he replied as they walked off, "who knows."

**_THE END!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Sooooooo, how did i do? not to shabby for the sequel to my first fan fic ever eh? hehehe. So i hoped you've enjoyed the just dinner series and stay tunned for my next fan fic! It most likely won't be a hitsuxhina. I'll probably do something with Fruits Basket. Well, thanks again for reading, and i hope you had as much fun reading as i did writing. XP


End file.
